My love for her
by Tamtums
Summary: A story of how I think Brittana should start and end. One-Shot. Sorry if it sucks ! :)


_7th Grade_

Santana's POV

I stared at the girl sitting next to me.. . she's been my best friend since kindergarten. I stared at her long silly hair, her ocean blue eyes. I wished she was mine. But she didn't notice me like the way I do about her, I know that.

"San?"

I looked up and saw her face all scrunched up, like she always does when she's frustrated.

"The teacher's going too fast, i can't finish copying in time ... can I borrow your notes please ?"

I handed my notes to her. She said thanks and linked my pinky with hers.

I wanted to tell her, I wanted to let her know I don't want to just be friends.

_Sophomore year_

Brittany's POV

"Britt..." Santana said through the phone, she sounded like she's crying.

"Will you come over now ? Please ?"

I ran to her house, which was 2 houses down the road.

I didn't want her to be alone and I wanted to be there for her.

As I sat beside her on the sofa, I looked into her soft eyes, wishing she was mine.

After 2 hours, her favourite movie and countless bags of chips, she fell asleep on my shoulder.

"San, I've always wanted to tell you... I like you San, since 7th grade. I want you to know, I don't want to just be friends."

_Junior year_

Santana's Pov

"Britt, I wanted to thank you for singing that song with me in Glee Club. Cause it made me do a lot of thinking. What I realized... What I realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. Because I have all of these feelings. Feelings for you, that I'm afraid of dealing with, because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences. And Brittany... I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert. I just can't. Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

"Not really."

That's when I let out my whole heart and told Brittany how I felt ...

"I want to be with you. But I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean, you know what happened to Kurt at this school. I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still, I have to accept that... I love you. I love you a-and I don't want to be with Sam or Finn or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please."

"Of course I love you, I do. And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie. Santana, you have to know, if Artie and I were to ever break up, and I'm lucky enough that you're still single... "

Brittany reached out to hold my hand but I pulled away...

"Don't."

"I am so yours, proudly so."

Tears were pouring by now. Brittany tried to give me a hug but I pushed her away and stormed off.

_Months later ..._

Brittany's POV

" I'm dating Karofsky now."

" It's gross." I said as I scrunched up my face.

" You don't get a say in who I date anymore."

"Why not? Because I'm dating somebody? Because you're Lebanese and I think I'm bi-curious?" I felt heart broken at what Santana had said to me, I didn't hurt her intentionally the other time...

"No. Because I said: I love you. You didn't say you love me back."

"I do love you! Clearly you don't love you as much as I do or you'd put this shirt on and dance with me!" With that, we went our seperate ways again, for the second time that year.

_Senior year_

Santana's POV

"Britt, I want to talk about, you know, that thing we never talk about."

"That Sour Patch Kids are gummy bears that turn into drugs?"

That's when I decided to pop the question. "Are we dating or what?"

" Wait, isn't this a date? Aren't you were paying. I ordered shrimp! Wasn't it last week we were taking a bath together-wasn't that a date? Are you crying?" Brittany asked me with her usual innocence, it just makes me smile so much.

"It's just that I'm really happy." I said well wiping off my tears.

"Well, I told you last year that if I was single and you were single, we would mingle. And if there's any controversy that interferes with my presidential campaign, then I'll use one of my leprechaun wishes. To win the election." Brittany told me. I couldn't feel any more happier than I was.

"Britt, I have one wish."

"Mm hm."

"I wish you'd hold my hand."

Brittany smiled and holds my hand

I smiled back but then I looked around , "but , like , under a napkin." and I placed a napkin over our hands.

_Brittany's repeated Senior year_

Brittany's POV

"Sad songs make me really sad, and I don't want to be sad." I said with tears trickling down my face.

"Sophomore year, I used to sit in this back row and secretly watch you. I counted the number of times you'd smile at me, and I'd die on days that you didn't. I miss this place so much. It's where we fell in love, where I could say things with music, when words just weren't enough. And I need to tell you something that I don't know how to say."

I didn't know where it was heading too, but it felt bad.

"I've got something to tell you, the best way to tell you.. I guess an energy exchange ? And this.. It happens. Look, this is not an official break up."

"This sounds a lot like a break up to me."

"You know this isn't working. You know I will always love you the most."

She pressed her lips onto mine and took in whatever I could, her scent, her everything.

"I love you too."

_5 years later_

Santana's POV

I stood at the door and stared at the face once so familiar to me..

"Hey San." Brittany said as she gave me a small smile.

"B .. Britt. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be Los Angeles?" I said, nervous to the core.

She stepped closer to me and inched into my face. Our lips touched, I held her by her waist, pulling her closer. I used my tongue to slide across her lips, granting entrance, our tongues danced together.

She pulled away and said, "I'm here for that."

_A year later_

Brittany's POV

We were taking a walk in the park, when she got down on her knees and proposed to me "Britt, you are everything to me. I love you, for as long as I can remember. Will you marry me ?"

I pulled her up and kissed her, "yes San, of course San, OF COURSE!"

It was the best day of our life.

_Now_

We have 2 kids now... Sandra and Scarlet. They are the joy of our lives. I can't believe how far we came to be together, all I wish is that this will last forever...

* * *

So that's all, please review and tell me what you think and what I should improve on ! Thanks for reading !


End file.
